


Whisky and Wine.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Frankie, Boyd, alcohol and sex. That's as simple as it gets.





	Whisky and Wine.

She went to open her eyes but the room is a little too bright, the sun already higher in the sky than it’s should be. Keeping them shut is a really good idea. Trying to shuffle further down the bed she finds she can’t, the body lying tangled with hers is stopping her. She can’t remember whose body she’s tangled with, but it’s definitely male. She’s naked, he’s naked, his chest and leg hair brushing against her skin causing involuntary shivers. She really should open her eyes and look to see who she is sharing a bed with, but doing that will make it real, make him real, what they obviously did going by the slight tenderness between her thighs real. 

“I know you're awake.” The gravely deep voice coming for behind her making her tense. 

She knew that voice knew that voice as well as her own. Sketchy images started to flash behind her closed eyelids, drinking, lots of drinking, dancing, two big strong hands catching her as she stumbled. She can’t stay hidden, she has to face him. Slowly so rolls over, his arm loosens its grip on her waist but stays where it is. She keeps her eyes shut until she’s rolled completely to face him. Taking a deep steadying breath she slowly opens them, her first glimpse of him being his chest, grey hairs mixed in with brown. Dragging her eyes slowly upwards she sees his neck and an angry reddish purple hickey on the left-hand side. Then comes his chin and jaw, along with the grey beard that looks far too good on a man his age. Eventually, she gets her eyes level with his, brown meeting brown as they see each for the first time in the stark reality of the morning after they crossed that line. 

“Morning.” He says like it’s an everyday run of the mill thing he does. 

“Morning.” She manages to reply as she studies his face and dark brown eyes, his features just as unreadable as ever. 

Neither speaks, both unsure of how this is supposed to work. It’s Boyd who makes the first move, cautious, tentative, very unlike Boyd. He uses the hand he still has around her waist to tightens his hold, drawing her body flush with his. Leaning his head down he placed his lips on her forehead, his breath warm, his beard softer than she thought it would be. She closes her eyes against the onslaught of memories, flashes of the night before coming back full force. Common sense says pull away, logic tells her this is all wrong, her body and heart telling her something completely different. She should pull away, stop what could be put down to drunken misadventures, but she’s doesn’t. Instead, she slides her arm over his waist, hooks her leg over his, any and all space between them now gone. 

She feels him instantly relax, their bodies so close she can hear his rapid heartbeat. 

“Frankie.” His words a mere whisper against her skin.

She remembers hearing him say her name exactly the same way as he just did, his body sweaty and spent beneath her. His lips are still on her forehead as she places hers on his chest, her mouth partly open so he feels her breath skate over his skin. 

“Frankie.” Her name more of a groan this time as a memory of him being the one on top fills her mind. 

“We really should talk about this, whatever the hell this is.” Dragging her tongue across his chest where her lips had just been. 

“Fuck off, Frankie. You want to talk about this when I’ve had no coffee and I’m flying at full mast.” Placing his hand on her lower back and jerking her towards him so his erection was pressed firmly between them. 

“Maybe we should deal with this first then.” Somehow managing to slid her hand between them and take hold of him. 

“Shit, Frankie.” Thrusting into her hand as she squeezed him. “If we deal with that first then you can piss off with talking, other than to decide what nights we spend were. We may have been absolutely shit faced last night, but now we’re mostly sober and I still want to shag you. The choice is yours now.” Again thrusting in her hand.

Frankie moved faster than the speed of light, Boyd finding himself suddenly pinned under a complete naked Frankie as she straddled him. She didn’t hesitate to take him fully inside her body, sinking down on him until they were skin to skin. They both made some sort of groaning sound, Boyd's hands settling on her hips as she placed her hands on his chest both of them, shutting their eyes. 

“I take it we’re not talking then.” His hips jerking upwards as he opened his eyes and spoke. 

Frankie didn’t even bother to answer him, just ground down on him until she felt him bottom out. She held still, felt him digging his fingers into her hips harder than he needed to. It was the pressure of his fingers digging in that made her open her eyes and look at him. When her eyes settled on his he saw something in them, something that told him this wasn’t just about sex, this meant more to her. He loosened his grip on her hips, the realisation hitting him like a sledgehammer. She wasn’t just having sex, finding some sexual pleasure wherever she could get it. She wanted him, wanted more than just a quick a drunken shag that would soon be forgotten. 

He should have seen it coming, saw the office flirting, late nights and sexually charged atmosphere was more than just that. Of course, it hadn’t all been one-sided, he wasn’t blind. He saw how attractive she was, how she seemed to be able to make him smile just be walking into his office. She would stand up to him and knock him down with just words. As he looked into her milk chocolate brown eyes he found he wanted to give her more than just a quicky, more than just meaningless sex, he wanted to make love to her. 

Frankie started to move, using her hands on his chest for leverage. Her pace was slow, steady, her body in no hurry to reach the end. He watched as her eyes started to close again, concentration lines forming on her brow as if she was committing to memory every feeling, every sound, every smell. He watched her mesmerised, her perfectly rounded breasts moving up and down with each thrust. She was even more beautiful like this when she was lost in only feeling things. He made a snap decision, placing his hands on Frankie’s hips and holding her still. Frankie opened her eyes and looked at him, a look of confusion, need, and if he wasn’t mistaken regret all showing on Frankie’s face.

“Lie down.” His words soft and gentle.

Frankie just sat looking down at him, her hips starting to rock automatically.

“Frankie, I said lie down.” Keeping his tone just as soft as he felt her slowly start to lift off.

Frankie didn’t go to lie down though, instead, she tried to climb out the bed, his hand on her arm stopping her. She didn’t look at him, her head hung as she looked down at the floor. He had royally screwed up, she thought he had changed his mind when unbeknown to her he had done the complete opposite.

“Frankie, look at me.” Keeping hold of her arm as he shuffled over the bed towards her until her backside rested against his chest. 

She didn’t move, just kept staring at the floor. Boyd sat up, his hand still on her arm so she couldn’t escape. He shifted so he was sat behind her, his legs either side of her as she sat nestled between his thighs. Tentatively he placed his right hand on her right arm, both his hands now holding her so she couldn’t bolt. Resting his chin on her naked shoulder he kissed her neck just below her ear, moving slightly lower down her neck with each kiss he placed on her creamy white skin. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder as he slid his hands down her arms, placing them on her hands where they rested in her lap. Using his thumbs he began to stroke across her stomach, adding more fingers to stroking her until he stilled when his palms were flat against her skin. 

He was getting hard again, his erection squashed against her backside. 

“Frankie, I wasn’t pushing you away. I would never do that. You deserve better than just a quicky, more than a drunken meaningless shag.” His hand ghosting up her body until he was cupping her breasts. 

He squeezed them gently, massaged each one carefully, let his thumbs brush back and forth over her nipples until they peaked and went hard. 

“Let me make love to you Frankie. Let me show you how wonderful it can be, how special it should be.” Each word punctuated by a kiss to her skin. 

Frankie slowly tilted her head, her chin brushing the top of his head as he kissed her neck. 

“Boyd.” His name coming out husky and dry.

Boyd stopped kissing her neck and looked up, his nose catching her chin as he brought his head level with hers. 

“Frankie.” Her name ghosting over her lips as he spoke.

“Make love to me.” The hitch in her words going straight to his heart. 

Boyd captured her lips with his, the kiss slow, sensual until Frankie parted her lips slightly. Boyd took the chance, let his tongue push past her lips and into her mouth, getting his first sober taste of her sweet mouth. Frankie could feel his erection digging in her backside as Boyd kissed her, her mind on overdrive at the feelings he was stirring within her. He broke the kiss due to the fact they both needed to breathe, but his lips never left her face. 

“Lie down, Frankie.” Boyd managing to say as he kissed her cheek.

Frankie went to stand but Boyd wouldn’t let her, somehow managing to shuffle them both backwards until he could push Frankie just enough to make her lie down flat on her back. As soon as she was lying down he pounced, like a lion needing the kill. He worshipped every inch of her body, with his hands, with his lips, with his tongue, or when he settled his face between her spread thighs a combination of all three. The first time she came hard against his mouth, his lips and tongue lapping at her like she was a fountain in the desert. When he felt the aftershocks dying down he kissed his way back up her body, giving each of her breasts the same attention. His lips kissed all the way up her neck and along her jaw, nipping on her bottom lip with his teeth. Her moan was swallowed by his long, hard and passionate kiss. When he needed air he returned to kissing her neck and shoulder, his tongue licking her skin. 

Frankie somehow managed to manoeuvre one of her legs so she had Boyd positioned between her legs, his erection brushing her leg. With just the right hitch of her arse, she had him brushing her folds, his teeth catching her skin as he nipped her neck. Frankie wasn’t sure what turned her on the most, the feel of him hard and ready brushing her folds or the sharp pain caused by his teeth on her neck. He wanted to be inside her so badly, to feel her warm, wet heat surrounding him. But he wanted to pleasure her first, see her wither and moan beneath him. Frankie took the choice away as she hooked her leg over his arse and pulled him towards her. She timed it just right so the head pushed her open and he slid inside. 

She groaned he swore.

“Fuck, Frankie.” His face buried in her neck as he panted for breath.

“I hope you do.” Frankie breathless reply back to. 

Boyd sat up on his knees, lifted Frankie legs up and hooked them over his elbows as he held thighs. He was so close he could feel his balls starting to tighten, but he wasn’t going over without Frankie. Letting go of one of her legs he used his free hand in between her legs just above where they were joined. He flicked his thumb over her clit, felt her arch up and knew she was just as close as he was. He tried to keep his thrusts steady and even but he was losing the battle, his fingers and thumb moving faster over Frankie’s clit. Moving his knees just a little bit changed the angle, sent him in just deep enough to cause her to eyes to fly open as she came again, his hand going to grip her thigh as just two more times before he came himself. 

He held his weight above her before it became too much, to which he went to collapse beside Frankie on the bed bus she stopped him, her big browns eyes open again as she seems to see right through her. She opened her arms to him, tapping her shoulder for him to place his head. Boyd lowered himself down, let her wrap him in her arms as he rested his head half on her shoulder, half on her breast. He settled beside her quickly, covering them both up with the discarded sheet. He felt more relaxed that he had felt in a long time, his arm going over her waist as he yawned. 

“Shall we just go back to sleep?” His word sounding scrambled as he yawned. 

“After I pee,” Frankie said as she tried to extract herself from under Boyd. “I need a drink as well.” Finally managing to get Boyd to release his grip on her so she could get up

“Mmmmhhhh.” Boyd just murmured against the pillow he had pulled down the bed to support his head.

Frankie left him alone, her first stop the bathroom then the kitchen. When she came back into the bedroom she stopped and smiled, an involuntary reaction to the site that greeted her. Boyd was now on his back, a sheet at his hips covering the important parts on his. One arm was by his side the other sling over his eyes. She didn’t want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful. Walking up to the bed she placed the two glass of water on the bedside table along with the paracetamol. If he didn’t need any it would be a miracle. Climbing gently onto the bed she took a drink of the water, using it to help swallow down a couple of the paracetamol. Lying down she turned on her side and watched Boyd, his chest rising and falling steadily.

“You sharing that water and whatever you just took for the brass band currently starting up inside my head.” Boyd's voice was sleepy but certain as he removed the arm covering his face and turned to look at her.

Frankie just smile and sat up, passing Boyd a glass of water and the packet of paracetamol. Boyd sat up and took the tablets first, popping them out the blister pack before passing the packet back to Frankie and taking the glass. He drank the full glass after swallowing the tablets, again passing the glass back to Frankie before lying back down. Frankie lay down beside Boyd, her body fitting beside his perfectly when he tugged her across the bed to join him. 

She was deep in thought when she felt him kiss her temple, his fingers stroking up and down her back. 

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Frankie’s voice hushed and low. 

“I am, I'm just enjoying the moment.” Rolling on his side and tucking Frankie against him.

“I think I can get used to these moments.” Frankie yawning as she closed her eyes. 

“We can have as many of them as you like.” Feeling Frankie yawn against his chest. 

“How about for now we just go back to sleep, since I can’t actually recall getting much last night. I do however remember the back of the taxi, the hallway, the kitchen table, the settee, oh, and the wall outside that god awful place Mel dragged us to.” Hearing Boyd groan as Frankie recalled their antics. 

“Do you think Mel or Spencer saw us?” Boyd shifting a little so he could adjust the sheet covering them.

“I have no idea who saw us, probably half of bloody London. If they saw they’ll not say anything. Spencer won’t challenge you, and Mel will be too embarrassed to. She’ll rib the hell out me, but that's it. We’ve had a thing going on for years now, just never acted on it, now we have it’s not going to change how we are at work. You’ll still charge in without thinking, I’ll still defuse unexploded bombs, same old stuff.” Boyd growling at the mention of bombs. 

“Shut up and go to sleep, Frankie.” Boyd's voice low and sleepy. 

Frankie didn’t reply, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Boyd felt Frankie fall asleep, her body growing heavy. He hadn’t planned on getting it on with Frankie, even when he had wanted to. As he fell asleep he wondered where this thing between himself and Frankie would lead, only time would tell.


End file.
